1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for covering a ship's hatch or similar loading opening with a loading shaft which can be placed on the edge of the opening during loading and unloading of a pallet container attached to a load suspension apparatus, such as port mobile crane and pallet loader. The loading shaft is adapted to be opened and closed automatically as a function of the position of the load suspension apparatus and the upper opening of the shaft is adapted, when a rain-protected pallet container is present in the loading shaft or below it, to be covered by an umbrella-like shield arranged on the load suspension apparatus above the pallet container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of the above-described type is described in German patent application P 44 47 386.6 filed Dec. 22, 1994, and published Jun. 27, 1994. This device permits the loading and unloading of ships, particularly with paletted cargo, regardless of the weather. Upon the unloading of moisture-sensitive cargoes or upon the loading of such goods into ships, delays frequently occur because of the weather, thus leading to longer ship lay times, which not only delay the transportation of the goods but also considerably increase the expense thereof as a result of high additional demurrage. It has therefore been attempted on various occasions to make loading and unloading possible even in poor weather, and particularly heavy rain, by preventing the water from entering into the stowage space. This was accomplished in the past by a shaft which is open on one side, is placed over the loading opening of the ship and, placed on the edge thereof, forms a housing that has a top that can be closed by overlapping covers. The upper cover can be temporarily pushed aside by the pallet containers or articles suspended from the load suspension apparatus to permit the passage of the hoisting cables, without large mounts of water being able to penetrate. The loading shaft itself can be placed on or removed by the existing crane and thus be used on different ships as long as the dimensions of the loading shaft correspond substantially to the dimensions of the loading openings.
Due to the fact that the two-piece overlapping of the upper opening of the shaft is opened mechanically by friction lock by the horizontal movement of the load suspension apparatus and by the load suspension apparatus itself, there is the danger--particularly in the case of a large pendulum length of the hoisting cable--of the pallet container tilting. This is disadvantageous, particularly upon the loading of a ship, when the loading is effected automatically since, due to the unintended oblique position of the pallet containers, orderly loading is no longer possible.